The present invention is related to a both feet-used arch swinging exerciser, and more particularly to a swinging exerciser swingable through a unique arch swinging path so that the arch swinging exerciser not only can horizontally swing and exercise both feet, but also can intermittently vertically exercise both feet. Therefore, the feet are more smoothly exercised to eliminate the tiredness of the feet and expedite blood circulation of the feet, legs and waist of the user. In addition, the safety in use of the arch swinging exerciser can be ensured.
FIGS. 1 to 3 shows a conventional both feet-used swinging exerciser which is horizontally reciprocally movable. Such exerciser includes:
a hollow housing 910 having a bottom board 911 and a casing 912 defining a receiving space;
a driving unit 920 fixed on the bottom board 911 and having a rotary output shaft 921, a circular rotary block 922 being disposed on the output shaft 921, a driving rod 923 extending from the rotary block 922 in parallel to the output shaft 921 and being spaced from the output shaft 921 by a certain distance d; and
a horizontally swinging mechanism 80 including two horizontal slide rods 81 fixed on the bottom board 911, a horizontally movable block 82 and an extension rack 83 on which both feet are rested. The movable block 82 is formed with a central longitudinal slot 821 cooperating with the driving rod 923.
Please refer to FIGS. 4A to 4D which show the operation of the conventional swinging exerciser. The four figures respectively show the states that the driving rod 923 is rotated to an uppermost position, a leftmost position, a lowest position and a rightmost position. However, no matter where the driving rod 923 is positioned, the extension rack 83 of the horizontally swinging mechanism 80 can be only horizontally moved. That is, both feet of a user can be only horizontally moved and exercised left and right.
Moreover, it is known that the length from the heels of both legs to the hip of a user is the same. Therefore, when the extension rack 83 is horizontally outward moved to the outermost position, the heel of the outward foot will be forcedly pulled by the extension rack 83 outward by a certain distance. Accordingly, in case that the swinging exerciser is improperly used, (for example, the swinging exerciser swings at too fast speed) or the user has poor body property (such as an old man suffering osteoporosis), the lumber bones of the user may get injured. Therefore, the safety in use of the conventional swinging exerciser cannot be ensured.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide a both feet-used arch swinging exerciser which not only can horizontally swing and exercise both feet of a user, but also can intermittently vertically exercise both feet.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide the above swinging exerciser by which the feet of the user are more smoothly exercised through an arch path without being pulled outward by a small distance. Therefore, the lumber bones of the user are protected from being injured and the safety in use of the swinging exerciser can be ensured.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide the above swinging exerciser which is able to eliminate the tiredness of the feet and expedite blood circulation of the feet, legs and waist of the user.
The present invention can be best understood through the following description and accompanying drawings wherein: